Daddy Sam
by rogerthecat22
Summary: So... let's just say that things are getting crazier day by day in the life of Swarek. Perhaps the craziest? McNally's return into his life. But what Sam discovers may be the most shocking. Written in Sam's POV.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Rookie Blue, just a fan* I hope you all like this story and review as I continue to add more! This is in Sam's POV. I took some liberties that hopefully you all will appreciate. Thanks for stopping by!**

"What was that girl's name? The one you used to date?" The blonde rested her head on Sam's chest, peering up at his handsome features.

"That was pretty vague, you know." He said, sighing loudly. He knew where this was going; where it always went.

"Andy... there, I said it. THAT one." She sat up, rolling her hands in a ball of nerves. Sam hated when women did this. It was like... they'd sleep together just once and all of a sudden they felt the need to bring her up. And how did everyone know Andy in the first place? Sam blamed it on too many drunken trips to the Penny, but who knows how the gossip spread.

"Can we not talk about her? Please?" I asked, agitated by even the thought. Amber was gorgeous and quite a catch, but the last thing I needed was an attachment. I was clearly horrible with those.

"I guess." She said quietly, tying her hair up. I grabbed her hand, pulling her over to me. She giggled, leaning in to give me a quick kiss.

"Babe, can you get me a glass of water?" She asked me. I nodded, getting out of bed. I was naked, but it wasn't like I had anything to hide. I mean, we'd been occupying the room for a good few hours.

As I walked to the kitchen, my phone rang. It was Frank. This was odd, and especially so for it being two in the morning.

"This is Swarek."

"Sam... it's Frank. I have some bad news."

Oliver had been shot. Badly. I rushed to the hospital, leaving Amber at my place. I didn't know if this was the best idea, but I could have cared less at that point. Ollie was more important than anything or anyone in that house.

"How is he?" I asked Zoe. She was in tears, pacing back and forth outside the O.R. She ran into my arms, seeking comfort.

"What happened?" I whispered, hugging her close. Zoe was near and dear to me, and in the last couple of months, I'd needed her. Now she needed me. Zoe and Oliver were finally working things out. But now they had this obstacle.

"Drive-by." Frank interjected, coming over and giving me a sympathetic hug.

"Any leads?" I asked.

"We think it was an old case, possibly a vendetta. White van." Frank sighed, checking the time.

"I'll be at the station, looking for answers. Stay here and comfort Zoe if you'd like. Or come on by." He told me. I nodded.

"Zoe, I'll be right back, okay?" I told her, kissing her cheek.

I needed a moment alone. Just a moment.

As I stared into the bathroom mirror, I didn't recognize myself. It was like I'd aged twenty years in these past eleven months. First, with Jerry's death, and then with all that happened with Mcnally. Mcnally had been my breaking point. I mean, Jerry's death was. But her leaving... oh that just changed everything.

I remember spending hours in the Penny just waiting for a call, or for her to walk confidently into the bar like she used to. I wanted her to break the rules, to come see me. I wanted her to miss me. To say she loved me just one more time... and for me to be able to tell her I loved her.

But when she took off like that, without even a goodbye... it killed me inside. I knew I deserved it. I'd pushed her away. I guess I was just selfish enough to think she'd run into my arms.

And I'd blown it.

The first few months I held onto the idea she'd knock on my door. But after eight months... I gave up. The undercover job was only supposed to last for six months I had thought. But Nick wasn't back, and neither was Mcnally.

Luke Callaghan stepped into the hospital. He walked calmly down the hall and met me right by the waiting room. I'd composed myself, and prayed Luke would leave shortly.

"Swarek." Luke's eyes were bloodshot, now that I was in the light.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Look, I know now isn't the best time for this. But I can't hold in secrets any longer." He said. He looked faint. I felt my fists clench.

I knew just by looking at his nervous face this would be about Andy.

"Man, I don't want to know. I don't care anymore. Whatever it is, whatever you two did..." I started to say. Luke was pacing.

"Callaghan! Come on! What's eating you? My day can't get any worse!" I laughed dryly, growing anxious.

'Andy... she's not undercover. She never was." Luke said, looking down.

I couldn't believe my ears. Huh? What? What did he mean? Well then where was she?

"You lied? WELL WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled, feeling the insanity creeping in. Luke shook his head, avoiding eye contact.

_ "She's home." _He said. And just like that, I felt sick.

'What do you mean... she's home?" I asked Luke, my whole body paralyzed. This whole time?

"She wanted me to lie. To announce she was going undercover. But she's been here." Luke said.

"I know you probably hate me for keeping this from you, but for what it's worth, I am sorry Sam." He said. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Who else knows this?" I asked, my jaw clenched.

"No one. Except Tracy and Nick. And Frank, of course."

I'd never felt so betrayed in my life. How could they keep this from me? I'd never forgive them.

"Have you seen her?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"She hasn't answered my calls. And she kicked Gail out of the apartment when she started this whole thing. That's why Gail was so ticked when she first 'left'".

"You really have horrible timing. Well what's she been doing for work then? Did she quit the force?" I asked. I felt pathetic... turning to Callaghan for information.

"I think she got a temporary job. I don't know if she'll be back, Sam. I'm sorry." Luke walked away, leaving me with all this. Great. Now not only had Mcnally not visited me or reached out to me, but she hadn't even though she was living here. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like I was on fire. I was seething with anger. Why would she do this? I mean seriously, I know things had been rocky between us. But this was Mcnally here. This wasn't like her. She wasn't the type to do something like this. But she did.

I checked in on Ollie who was stable before heading home. Naturally, I wanted to storm over to Andy's and find out what the hell was going on. I had to calm myself first. The last thing I needed was to blow up in front of Mcnally. After all, I didn't want her to hate me more than she already did.

Pulling into my driveway, I was annoyed to see Amber's car in the driveway. Had she really not left yet?

"Sam, is everything alright?" She asked me. Suddenly, I didn't even want to look at her. What had I been doing? Why had I been so stupid?

'Amber, you need to go. I'm sorry." I told her, walking past her and grabbing her clothes off the floor. She looked confused.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes. I just need to be alone."

"Um, okay. Well call me sometime, yeah?" She said. I didn't have the patience for this.

"See you." I said. She glared at me, slamming the door on her way out.

'Asshole!' She yelled. I could have sworn I heard a rock hit my door.

See, Sammy. This is why you don't casually sleep with women. This is why you should just be single. This is why you should have kept the one good woman around.

I collapsed onto the bed, staring up at the blank white ceiling. Damn. I wished I could just rewind. Go back to the easy days. I wanted to go back to the times when Mcnally was a silly rookie and I was her mentor. I wanted to go back to the days where Jerry was alive, where my best friend was here to scold me and reprimand me for my idiotic behavior.

And even Ollie, my long time pal, he too, was unavailable. It's like I had no one.

I must have sat on my couch for three hours contemplating whether to call Mcnally or drive on over. None of this made sense. Why would she not tell me this? Did she hate me that much? I knew if Mcnally was hiding something, it must be something big. Because Andy wasn't one to keep a secret for long.

"Damnit Mcnally. Why do I care about you so much." I muttered, slapping my forehead. I took a long shower and made sure I looked presentable. I knew lately I looked a mess, but with a little grooming, that could be fixed.

I must have fixed my hair three times. I remember when I first met Andy, and she'd insulted my hair. And since that day I made sure to get her approval. It was more of a secret understanding then anything. She'd prance into the station, looking so perfect. Those big brown eyes got me every time. When she'd greet me, she'd always look at my hair. I knew she approved when she said nothing. That was the code.

I missed everything about her. I missed her weird sense of humor, and her crazy bangs. I missed her trying to cheer me up on a bad day, and I missed laying with her for hours. I missed her touch.

There wasn't a thing I didn't miss, hell. And to be honest, I don't know what she could do to drive me away at this point. Amber. Amber, WHO? I just had that fling to keep my mind off of things. And you know what, that failed. Miserably.

After my internal pep talk, I realized I had nothing to lose. And so I hopped in my truck and drove to Andy's. My stomach was in knots the whole way. What if she was with a guy? What if she slammed the door in my face? It's just that, I thought we'd left on okay terms. Of course I was bruised when she stood me up at the Penny. Okay, slightly more than just bruised.

But for her to practically hide? Not just that, but Callaghan knew! That was humiliating.

I rolled up to her place, seeing her car in the driveway. I felt sick. 'You'll be okay, buddy. Just do it.' I muttered. It took some courage.

I knocked on her door, the door I'd entered so many times. But this time felt so much different. It felt scary. It felt uncertain.

And then I heard a voice.

"Who is it?" The voice wasn't Andy. It sort of sounded like Tracy.

"Sam Swarek." I said. There was silence on the other end. A moment went by and the door opened. Tracy slid out, closing the door lightly behind her.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice hesitant.

"Luke told me about the lie you've all been covering. I just came to see if it was true." I said.

"It's true. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hide this from you, Sam." She said, looking down. Tracy was hiding something.

"Can I come in? I'd like to talk to Andy." I said. Tracy looked up at me. I stared at her seriously, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Andy's not in right now. I'm just here. Sorry. I'll tell her you stopped by though." Nash said.

"Tracy, come on. I've known you long enough to figure out when you're lying. And I am a cop, remember? Please, let me see her." I begged. I was so desperate, goodness you could hear it in my voice. Yet she still didn't budge.

"Sam-" She started to say. And then I heard something. Crying. And I heard it again. But it wasn't just any crying.

It was a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

I was trying to put two and two together at the time. But I just couldn't process the idea. No way There was no way in hell.

"Tracy, what the hell is going on." I said, my voice weak. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Sam, she didn't know what to do." Tracy cried. But I couldn't fathom this. I opened the door, walking swiftly past Tracy.

"Andy? Andy! Where are you!" I called. I couldn't think clearly. And it was then I saw him.

Now I didn't want to jump to conclusions. But this room, dedicated to a nursery, had a little baby laying in a crib. A baby with thick brunette hair and big brown eyes... a beautiful baby who couldn't belong to anyone else but Andy. I peered down at the infant, refusing to believe it.

"Sssam?" I would recognize her voice anywhere. I turned around slowly, bracing myself. It'd been so long.

"Andy." I said, but it came out in more of a whisper. She looked tired. Like she hadn't slept in a while. But nonetheless, she looked breathtaking. Her hair was down with her natural wavy hair falling down her shoulders. She was looking at me with those eyes. Those eyes that made me weak.

She began to cry, running into my arms. I felt my eyes growing heavy. I hugged her tight, my whole body calming at her touch. I couldn't explain the feeling that came over me, having her back in my arms after so long. It was all happening so quickly, I didn't know what to think.

"What's going on?" I said, rubbing her back. I felt her stiffen.

"I'm sorry Swarek. I didn't know what to say or what to do." She cried, pulling away.

"Why did you lie? I'm so confused. And who's baby is this?" I asked. She sobbed more, running into the other room.

"Andy, please! Can't we talk?" I called. I knocked on her door, hearing her crying. It killed me to know she was crying because of me.

"Please. Please don't cry." I said softly, leaning against the door. Nash appeared, holding the baby in her arms.

I stared at the child, not able to look away.

"Trace, who's baby is that." I asked, my hands shaking.

Tracy looked me dead in the eyes, her emotions boring a hole in me.

"IT'S YOURS." The voice called. The voice behind the door. Andy sobbed. She opened the door, holding tissues. She couldn't even look at me.

"What?" I asked blankly. I looked back at the baby. He did have a small resemblance to me. I just refused to acknowledge it.

"Are you two pranking me? This can't be for real. What kind of cruel people would hide a pregnancy from the father? Am I that horrible that you couldn't even tell me!?" I felt my eyes welling with tears. I couldn't be here. I couldn't take this any longer.

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted to. But with everything going on-" Andy started.

"SAVE IT. Just pretend I wasn't here. Forget it." I said, walking out. I dug the present I'd brought along out of my pocket and threw it to the ground.

"SAM!" Andy bawled. She'd dropped to her knees, her hands covering her face.

And I have to say. I'd never been at a lower point in my life. The woman I loved didn't love me at all. Not one bit. She hated me so much she had a baby and didn't tell me. She hid in plain sight with me right nearby.

Andy Mcnally was so cruel. That's all I could feel. I'd never felt so betrayed. Nothing could have been more hurtful.


	4. Chapter 4

I slammed the door to my truck, locking the doors behind me. Almost involuntarily, I felt my body physically give out. As I stared out the window, my head on the wheel, it started to rain. I just stared, watching the drops fall against my window.

'Some symbolism' I said. Fuck. I hated crying. But this was inevitable, wasn't it? Wouldn't any person in my situation cry? It was only natural, I told myself. Justification, I suppose.

I was so mad. I was so frustrated. I punched the dash, making my hand go numb. Looking at Andy's place, knowing she was inside... inside with my son. Even thinking this made me go crazy. I had a kid. A son. And I would have never known. Dammit, how long was she planning on keeping this from me? His whole life? What, was she going to send me a letter on his eighteenth birthday?

I didn't even know his name. I was too angry to ask. I saw Tracy come outside, and quickly drove away. I could hear her yelling my name, but I refused to acknowledge. How could I. How could she do this? After all that happened with Jerry, I thought she knew I needed to know about something like this.

This wasn't even about Andy and me right now. Our relationship. This was about what had happened to my perfectly routine life. A time before all this, when I was just a cop in 15 Division. Yeah, so what if I sounded selfish. I had a right to feel hurt. I know I was never perfect. I know I hurt Andy. But I thought things would get better. I thought she'd come home from being undercover and run into my arms crying tears of joy, not pain.

There was only one place to solve my problems. The Penny.

It was dark inside, with little lighting which I appreciated. It was a slow Sunday night, and my usual seat was calling my name.

"Sammy, how goes it? How's Ollie?" Greg, the bartender, asked. I too a deep breath, trying to distract myself.

"He'll be alright, the doctors say." I told him. I noticed the pain in my hand, and saw it was bruised. Wow, had I really hit it that hard?

"Ouch. Let me get you some ice for that." Greg said. I thanked him, quickly drinking some alcohol. I instantly felt better after a few more.

I felt like I was in a dream. Well actually a nightmare. It's like everytime I thought I would find that 'light at the end of the tunnel' I found myself trapped again. It was like a black hole. I was never escaping.

The feeling was suffocating.

After about two hours, and six or so drinks, I had calmed down enough to think over what to do next. I knew if Andy walked in here right now I wouldn't be so level headed. But here, being alone, contemplating everything... here I could try and be reasonable.

One thing was for sure. I wanted to be part of that child's life. He was my son. And I wasn't angry about that. In fact, the more I mulled it over, the more I liked the sound of it. Son. Father. Dad. Pa. Pops.

But then my mind would flash to other things. Like how I wasn't there for his birth and how I didn't get to help Andy through her pregnancy. And then suddenly I felt guilty. Like I should have been there. That maybe, if I hadn't been a moron that day of Jerry's memorial here at the Penny, then maybe things would be different. If I hadn't pushed her away.

When had she known? She must have known then. That pained me; to know she had this great news and was so uncertain but couldn't rack up the courage to tell me... because of what a jerk I was.

"I need another drink." I slurred, signaling Greg. He nodded in acknowledgment, sliding one over.

"Greg. Do me a favor. Just tell me things are going to get better." I asked him. He looked at me and I could tell he felt sorry for me. There was nothing worse than being pitied.

"They will, Sammy. They will." He said, pouring one more shot. That was confirmation. He pitied me.

My next move was to just try and calmly talk to Andy, if she still wanted to see me. Sometimes I felt like a victim and sometimes I felt like a villain. It was horribly conflicting. I didn't think I deserved a whole lot of feeling sorry for. But in the heat of the moment at her house, I couldn't hide my pain. I couldn't hide it because I hadn't seen her in so long. I hadn't felt her touch. I hadn't seen her face. And then when I saw it, it was fragile and sad.

Maybe it was about us. Andy and me. Maybe that's all anything ever was. She was my everything. That's what made this so hard. Without her, things just weren't so bright. That was the thing. Through all this, one thing amazed me.

I still loved the crap out of that woman.

Just as I was about to leave, after I'd sobered up enough to get home, my peaceful thinking plan was shattered.

I'd thought things were supposed to look up. But then Callaghan showed up.


	5. Chapter 5

He spotted me right away. I could tell by the look on his face he regretted coming into the bar.

"Did you know?" I asked him, my jaw clenched. I'd never felt so rageful in my life.

"Know what, Swarek? I told you all I knew." Luke said.

"You're telling me you didn't know? You're saying you just told Andy she could go hide out and you didn't ask for explanation?" I felt my voice getting louder. People were starting to stare.

"No, Sam. Because I trust Andy. I know she did it for her own reasons." Luke said.

"What are you implying, Luke? That I don't trust her?'

"Yeah, I'm not implying it. It's true. You always doubt her. You always underestimate her. You always hurt her." He said sternly.

To be honest, I don't even remember punching the guy. I just remember this rage taking over my body. Almost like possession.

Luke was taken aback.

"Are you serious? You just punched me, you dick!" Luke yelled. And then he charged at me. Punch after punch. I didn't know who was winning, to be honest.

"You think you're so cool, like you know her better than me!" Luke yelled. I laughed, punching him once more. His nose started to bleed, but his face was blank.

"I do know her better. Am I not the one she kissed when she was with you? You must have been a real bore, Callaghan." I said. Too low. I got hit hard for that one. Twice.

"Break it up, you assholes!" Greg called, prying me away.

"You're a real ass, Sam. You did this to yourself. All of it. You had a great woman beside you. YOU BLEW IT. ALL YOU." He shook his head, brushing off his stupid coat.

"You are so smart Luke. Thanks for telling me something earth shattering." I said. He threw open the door, leaving.

"Jesus, Sam. Go home and sober up. Get a hold of yourself." Greg said.

I didn't know what to say. Sorry? No, I didn't want to apologize. Not for what just happened.  
"Okay." I nodded, grabbing my keys and heading out.

The brisk air was chilly, but it felt good against my wounds. My head was throbbing, my eye was sure to be blackened by morning, and I felt a bad cut on my lip. There was only one place I could go now; now that the Penny had tossed me out practically.

To see Ollie.


	6. Chapter 6

"What took you so long. And what happened to your face, Sammy!" Ollie called.

"Here, I brought you a cheeseburger. I don't even know where to start, man. I'm just glad you're okay. It's been the day from hell." I slumped into Zoe's chair, since she'd gone home to shower.

"Well entertain me. It's boring in here and you're usually my entertainment anyways. So come on man!"

"Andy's back." I sighed, noticing the flowers all over the room.

"Wow, aren't you just Mr. Popular!"

"If you got shot, you'd get them too. And I don't think I just heard you correctly. Say that first thing again." That was my reaction.

"Trust me, I'd get one vase of flowers and they'd be from you. Probably not even. I'd get a happy meal from you." I said. Ollie laughed, wincing.

"Sam, don't make me laugh. It hurts."

"Fine, maybe I'll make you cry then. I have some news." I braced myself.

"That doesn't sound good man. Just come out with it. Just don't make me rip my stitches." he joked. I laughed, shaking my head. He always made me feel better.

"Well, Ollie... I'll just come out with it. I'm- Andy... Andy had a baby." I said. Oliver nearly choked on his burger.

"Nice try, Swarek. That was actually a pathetic attempt to make me laugh. Really, what's up? How was your reunion? Sweet? Sour? Uneventful?"

I exhaled loudly, looking at Oliver. My expression was deadpan.

"Are you being serious? Who's bab-" And just like I had, he put it all together.

"You're serious, aren't you? You mean... you're a f-f-fffather?" Ollie blurted out.

"I guess I am. I'm- I'm a dad, man. He's beautiful."

"Holy shit!" Ollie said. And then he said it again and again.

"Wow. So this whole time... Andy wasn't undercover? That's shitty. She was lying?" Ollie asked. I nodded.

"I mean, I don't blame her. I was pretty much a jerk to her. But this was quite the payback." I said.

"Sammy, Andy didn't mean to hurt you. Yeah, her hiding this was not nice. Not at all. I'd freak out too. But maybe this was what you two needed. A fresh start." Ollie said. I sighed, replaying it all in my head. Everything.

There was that first encounter, in the alley where she'd tackled me. There was the time we took a rode trip together, and she'd got me to crack those corny jokes. There was that time outside the Penny, where we'd come so close to kissing. And then there was our first kiss. That night of the blackout. That night she was so scared and terrified. That night she'd confided in me. But we always seemed to get in trouble, whether I was undercover or Andy was holding a bomb.

But with her there, all the bad... none of it mattered. Just as long as she was there with me. I needed her more than I needed my job. And that was my biggest regret.

Ever telling her otherwise. Ever standing outside in the cold breaking her heart.

"So you're saying I should just go offer a truce? Just... try and get to know my... my kid... and forgive her?" I asked him.

"Sammy. I know you. You never have committed like I've seen you commit to Andy. She's the one man. And I know you don't like that corny stuff but it's true. And don't roll your eyes! And now you two share something much more than just what you had. You have a KID now man! A BABY! Just think of him, that poor thing has you as a father. Isn't that reason enough to make nice?" He said. I laughed. All true.

"The fact that you're giving me good advice while your high off pain killers after just being shot... it makes you even cooler." I said. He laughed, throwing the empty burger wrapper at me.

"Now go make nice. I want to see that baby." He said. I got up.

"I'll let you sleep bud, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Swarek, don't beat yourself up. I'd feel upset in your position, too. But you've got to let it go. It's for the best. Especially for my godson." Ollie said. I smiled, nodding.

"You're right." I grabbed his hand, feeling the strength as he squeezed mine tight.

"I'm here. Definitely HERE, too." He said. I shook my head.

"You'll be out in no time. Who'd want to keep a loser like you in here for too long?" I said. He laughed, shooing me out.

"Wait, what's the kid's name?" Ollie called. I paused, looking back at him.

"I'll just have to find out." I told him, closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed before I worked up the courage to go back over there to her place. I didn't even know how to approach Andy. I'd left her once again, in tears. I was so tired of feeling horrible inside. I just wanted things to get better.

I figured maybe the best thing to do would be to talk to Tracy. And so at work on Monday, even though I felt betrayed by my boss, probably his wife, and numerous others, I wasn't about to get myself into more trouble.

"Nash, I need to talk to you." I told her after Frank's briefing. She followed me outside, looking slightly reluctant.

"Before you say anything, just let me personally say I'm sorry. I was just respecting Andy's wishes." Tracy said. I nodded.

"Thanks, Trace. I appreciate that. You're a good friend to her." I said.

"So what's up, how can I help?" Tracy asked.

"I was wondering if I could come over later, to Andy's. To see the... the baby." I said. I was hesitant, almost like I was asking for too much.

"I'll ask Andy. But I don't see why not. I mean, you're not going to explode on her again, are you?" Tracy asked.

"No, I'm fine now."

"Let me just give her a call at lunch, and I'll get back to you." Nash said.

"Thank you so much." I told her, placing my hand on her arm.

"You're a great friend to Andy and you've been there for me. It's good having you around, Trace."

"Well for Jerry's sake, I guess I'm sort of bias to liking you. You meant a lot to him, Sam."

"So did you." I told her. I could feel my throat closing up and looked away.

"Alright, well for better or worse, please get back to me, yeah?" I said.

"She'll say yes. She misses you so much. She really does."

"I wish I believed you." I whispered.

I worked on identifying Ollie's shooter the whole morning. It was hard, because the car that had been identified was found abandoned off in a bad neighborhood with no plates, and no distinct prints. But after looking into old cases, I found a few leads. Like, for example, a convicted felon just released on bail two days before Oliver had been shot. Suspicious.

"She took some convincing, but she said yes!" Tracy seemed genuinely happy about this.

"Really? For tonight?" I asked.

"Yes! She said she'll make dinner. 7 o'clock, Swarek. Don't be late." Tracy said.

Time went slow. By the time I got off shift at six, I'd only had an hour to get ready. Normally, getting ready took five minutes. But I decided to make Andy's favorite dish of mine as a peace offering.

I got dressed in my lucky jeans and a black tee, and made sure my hair looked good. I grabbed a bottle of wine, and was out the door.

Of course I was nervous, but this needed to happen. We needed to talk.

"Coming!" Andy called, as I knocked on her door.

"Hey, come on in." She said. She looked great, wearing jeans and a nice top. Her hair was lightly curled, and she looked happy.

"You look nice." I told her. She smiled modestly, thanking me.

"You too." She said. I heard a small cry and locked eyes with Mcnally.

'That's Jared. I better go check." She said.

My heart dropped. Jared?

"Um... can I come?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets. Andy smiled, nodding.

"Of course." She said. She walked into the nursery, gently scooping up the baby.

"Want to hold him?" She asked me. I was caught off guard, not expecting this.

"I'm a little nervous." I admitted. She placed the baby in my arms, smoothing his thick brown haiir with her hand. I can't describe the feeling that came over me. He was fragile, but hefty. He reminded me of a little Mcnally, with lots of personality bubbling out of his young face.

"He's a good baby. Very easy. Usually." She cracked a smile, rubbing his foot. The baby looked around, probably wondering why this crazy guy was holding him.

"He's beautiful, Andy. Really." I told her, looking into her eyes. I hadn't realized she'd been crying. She looked away, brushing away the tears.

"I'm sorry. It's just... seeing you two together, it's so nice." She said, laughing lightly. I smiled.

"Hey little guy. I'm your daddy! Weird, right?" The baby, with big brown eyes and little pudgy arms, looked up at me.

"Jerry would be happy to know where this kid got his name." I told Andy.

'Tracy bawled her eyes out when I named him. She was thrilled." She said.

"Andy... look. I'm sorry for everything. I know I pushed you away and I know that's why you didn't tell me. But I want us to make this work. I want you in my life."

I, Sam Swarek, never thought I'd be able to say those words. I never thought I could be so forthright.

Andy, Miss bold, chatty, Andy Mcnally... was speechless.

"I love you, Andy. I loved you then, I love you now. Will you forgive me?" I asked her. She was crying again, and I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

I still had the baby in my arms. He seemed to be content there, which made me so happy. My son liked me.

"Sam. I know we've been through a lot, especially you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. But I'm glad you found out. Because now... now we can try... try and start fresh." She said.

I felt like a weight had been lifted. Like the world was finally siding with me.

"I love you Sam, and I always will." She told me. She took a step towards me, looking down at our son, and then up at me. Her eyes were warm and for that moment, I knew I had her back.

She kissed me softly, my whole body reawakening to her touch. With my one arm free, I pulled her closer, kissing her with everything I'd been feeling. I kissed away the anger, the pain, the hardships of the past year. And I kissed her feeling that it just felt so right. Like the world was rooting for US.

I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I didn't feel deserving, but that was something I told myself I'd earn back.

"I really really missed you." She breathed, nuzzling my nose. I laughed; her face not an inch from mine.

"Hey, that's my line." I said, closing my eyes. I opened them.

This wasn't a dream. This was reality. It was funny, how in a short amount of time things changed. But I wouldn't have wanted the outcome any different. Ollie had been right, she was the one.


End file.
